Hitting Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: This is a JQ and Robin story. Robin is hit by a car that a drunk AJ was driving. The truth of how Jason Q feels about Robin comes out to the surprise of several people including Keesha. Jason loves Robin, how will Robin feel when she wakes up from the coma & when Robin faces another challenge who will she let stand beside her? Will she let Jason help heal her after Stone's death?
1. Chapter 1

HITTING HOME

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am changing GH history the car accident that Jason was in that made him Jason Morgan didn't happen like it did on the show. This takes place in December 1995

A.J. hopped in Lois's new car, and took off, he was driving drunk and Jason didn't want him on the road, anything could happen. He jumped in his car and took off after his brother. A.J. was driving down the road without thinking about his actions with Jason behind him when he turned onto the next street. He didn't see Robin crossing it and he hit her full force sending her flying. A.J. stopped the car not believing what just happened.

Jason got out of his car and ran toward Robin he had seen her go flying and she landed hard face down. He took out his cell phone as he ran toward Robin to call an ambulance hoping it would be necessary, that she was alive. She had landed hard though and he was worried that she might be dead.

A.J. now slightly sobered up ran over to his friend, hoping she wasn't dead.

Jason began checking Robin over to see if she was even alive, he got a pulse but it was a weak one. She wouldn't make it long if the ambulance didn't' get there soon. Just then he heard the ambulance sirens and they were getting close. Thank God, he didn't think he could stand it if she died. Not after what happened the other day.

The ambulance arrived and checked for a pulse asked what happened and Jason told them she was hit by a car and landed face down and that she was HIV+. They made sure they wore gloves as they worked on Robin. She had blood on her from cuts that she sustained when she landed. They turned her over carefully, and her arm was at the least broken and who knew what else was broken, x-rays would show what else was broken. They loaded her on the stretcher careful of her back and neck and Jason hopped in with them leaving A.J. to deal with the cops that had shown up.

Robin flat-lined and they got her back and started working on her again and Jason watched. She flat-lined again and they used paddles and got her back just as they arrived at the hospital, Monica and Alan Quartermaine were waiting. Jason had called them and told them that Robin was on her way in and she was in bad shape. Tony Jones was also waiting. She was in the best hands possible. They too her out of the ambulance and wheeled her through the double doors into the ER and asked Jason what exactly happened he had just told them that Robin was in bad shape and on her way in by ambulance.

Jason quickly told his parents that A.J. was driving drunk and hit Robin sending her flying and she landed face down; they were appalled that A.J. had caused this to happen to Robin. They rushed through the double doors with Robin, Jason following behind he wanted to be with Robin. His parents told him to go to the waiting room and they would be out to tell him something as soon as they knew anything. They told him to call Mac and everyone else to let them know what had happened to Robin.

Jason sat down in the waiting room taking several deep breaths wondering why this had to happen to Robin, especially now. After what happened the other day he felt hope for him and Robin and now she was in there fighting for her life.

He got his cell phone out of his coat pocked and dialed Mac's number. Mac answered the phone and Jason told a devastated Mac what had happened. Mac said that he would be right there. Mac asked him to make the appropriate phone calls so Jason started calling people who cared about Robin.

Mac arrived while Jason was still making phone calls. There were a lot of people who cared about Robin. Mac signed the papers so Robin could have surgery, she would die without it, and all they could do was pray.

Mac asked Jason what happened and why he knew before Mac did. Jason told Mac about A.J. driving drunk and Jason was following him and saw him hit Robin. He couldn't protect his brother, this time, not when it comes to Robin, she could die and it was A.J.'s fault.

People began filing in to the waiting room, Luke, Laura, Lucky, Sonny, Lily, Brenda, Keesha, Justus, Ned, Lois, Edward, Lila, Emily, Katherine, Kevin, Lucy, Felicia and they just kept coming. Robin was loved by many and they were concerned about her. Keesha tried to comfort Jason but he pushed her away. All he could think about was Robin and the fact she could be dying or dead and he wouldn't know it until his parents came out to tell them.

Jason was trying to keep it together and was losing b this point he began to pace the waiting room wishing for some word. They had been in surgery for hours. Everyone thought it strange that this was hitting him so hard. Keesha wondered why that was the case, maybe it was because he saw her getting hit, she reasoned.

Finally Mac had enough with Jason pacing and told him to sit down he was making Mac nervous. Jason sat back down in a chair next to Mac, not Keesha. She wondered what was going on with Jason.

Monica, Tony and Alan finally came out to update everyone. Everyone stood up and waited to hear how Robin was. Jason asked the question on everyone's mind before his parents or Tony could speak. "How is Robin?"

"I will be honest it was touch and go especially at first. She is alive and for now that is the main thing. She sustained a lot of injuries, her left arm was broken in two places, she had internal bleeding which we were able to stop, and she had to have her spleen taken out. I had to sew up her liver because it was nicked, three of her ribs were broken, one punctured her lung so we had to fix that and she is on a ventilator for now. She's alive and the next 24 hours will be crucial in determining if she will make it or not. We just have to wait and see till she wakes up which won't be till the morning at least." Monica explained, she hated the fact that Robin was in the condition she was in and it was her son A.J.'s fault.

Felicia muttered shocked. "My God!"

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe this not Robin.

Mac thought, she had been through so much and now this. He could lose the only family he had left.

Jason was hurting for Robin and for himself. He needed to see her. "Can we see her?"

"Only Mac is allowed to see her while in ICU. I'm sorry rules." Monica said sadly, she couldn't bend the rules for everyone who loved Robin the whole town would be in there.

Jason knew he was going to find a way to see her, he just had to wait.

"Everyone we will not know anything for a while. Why don't you go home and get some sleep." Alan told everyone in the waiting room which was full of Robin's friends. There were a lot of people who loved Robin.

Mac told everyone, "Alan is right please go ahead and head home. I really appreciate you all showing up but like Alan said there will be no news for a while if there is any change I will call you."

Keesha tried to get Jason to leave with her, but he wouldn't leave right then. Truth was he didn't want to leave Robin and he wasn't going to. Keesha wondered what was going on with Jason.

One by one everyone but Mac and Jason were left. "Jason, you don't have to stay."

"Yes I do. I have to be here, Mac, in case something happens." Jason was adamant about staying. He wasn't going to leave.

"Why?" Mac wondered what was going on with Jason that he had to stay.

"Mac I care about Robin. I want to be here." Jason wasn't leaving, he was staying.

Mac pondered this. "Has something happened between you and my niece?" It was the only thing Mac could think of that would make sense, but he was with Keesha wasn't he.

"Yes." That's all that Jason said.

"Wow, I didn't expect that answer. What about Keesha, I thought you were with her?" Mac asked.

"Until A.J. decided to drive drunk and I had to go after him, I had a date with Keesha, I planned to tell her I didn't want to be with her. I wanted to be with Robin." Jason confessed to Mac.

"Does Robin know about this?" Mac wondered aloud.

"No, she doesn't know I was going to break-up with Keesha so we could be together. She does know I have feelings for her." Jason admitted to Mac.

"What happened between you?" Mac was worried. Stone had just died not too long ago.

Monica came into the waiting room saving Jason from having to answer the question. She was surprised to find her son still there, she thought he would have gone home by now. "What are you still doing here Jason?"

"I'm staying Mom until Robin wakes up. I have to. I want to see her." Jason all but begged his mother the last part.

'I'm sorry only family is allowed in ICU." Monica told her son not understanding what was going on with him. Why wasn't he with Keesha or home? Why did he have to see Robin? They were friends, yes, but that didn't take this into account.

"Monica, let Jason see Robin, please?" Mac asked his friend.

"Are you sure Mac?" Monica wondered if he knew why Jason had to see Robin.

"Yes, Jason can see her." Mac stated knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Okay, I will take you both back, Mac." Monica walked away confused, with Mac and Jason following.

Let me know what you think in a Review! If you want a story updated please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

HITTING HOME

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am changing GH history the car accident when Jason became Jason Morgan did not happen like it did on the show. This story takes place in December 1995.

Mac, Jason and Monica got to the ICU room where Robin was, there was a nurse monitoring Robin and her condition. Monica told Jason and Mac. "There are a lot of wires hooked up to Robin and she is on a breathing machine because of her lung. She probably will sleep through the night. So don't be surprised if she doesn't wake up."

Monica left them alone wondering what was going on with her son. Why did he need to see Robin so bad? Was something going on between Jason and Robin that she didn't know about? Monica thought that Jason loved Keesha. What about Keesha if there was something going on between Robin and Jason? Monica had questions but no answers at least not yet. She would talk to her son but now wasn't the time. But soon she promised herself.

Mac and Jason went into Robin's room and Mac sat down next to her bed in the chair while Jason sat next to her on the bed careful of the wires.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and decided to get some answers. "Jason what is going on between you and Robin? You said something happened between you two. What happened and when did it happen?"

"I'll be honest with you Mac, yes something did happen between us and it opened my eyes. I want to be with Robin, Mac. I thought I loved Keesha until Robin and I started getting closer. With Stone sick she needed a shoulder to cry on, before and after Stone died, she thought she had to be strong for everyone and I told her with me she didn't have to be strong she could be just herself. We have gotten closer and the other day I came by the house and you weren't there and we kissed and I realized that I have all these feelings for her. I always thought she was too young but now she seems older than me at times and even though she's younger only eighteen, I can't deny how I feel anymore." Jason told a surprised Mac.

"That is because she has been through so much in her young life. Is that all that happened between you and Robin, a kiss?" Mac sensed that more than a kiss was shared between Robin and Jason.

"There was more but we didn't make love if that is what you are asking." Jason was honest with Mac but he wasn't about to tell him how close they actually came to doing that. He couldn't deny his feelings for Robin anymore.

"How do you feel about Robin? How do I know that you won't change your mind and leave Robin brokenhearted after you are together for a while and she really cares about you And what about Keesha, I thought you loved her, you and she have been together for a while?" Mac wanted to know if his niece was in for more heartbreak, he didn't want her to get together with Jason and have Jason decide that he wanted to be with Keesha after all.

"I have come to realize that what I felt for Keesha wasn't what I want, I want someone who can be my best friend and that is Robin, someone who is always there for me and that is Robin, someone I can love with my whole heart not half my heart, and that is Robin. I love her Mac, she makes me whole. When I am with her I feel whole. I tried fighting it because it was so soon after Stone's death and she is so young but I can't fight it anymore. I care about Keesha and don't want to hurt her but Robin is who makes me feel like I am home. Does that make any sense?" Jason laid his heart out to Mac.

"Yes it does. Does Robin care about you, too?" Mac wanted to know.

"She told me she does, but she just didn't want to hurt Keesha. All I can think about is Robin, I dream about her, Mac. I want her in my life."

"For how long Jason? What about her HIV status?" Mac wanted to know how important his niece was to Jason.

"Forever, Mac if she will have me, as for her HIV status that doesn't bother me. I know how you contract the virus and that is through unprotected sex and sharing of needles, through the blood, her HIV doesn't scare me I want to be with her." Jason laid out his heart to Mac thinking he wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt Robin, which he understood she had been hurt enough.

Mac was shocked with that, does he really care about her that much? "You are sure about this, Jason? I don't want Robin hurt anymore. She has been through so much already."

"I'm sure; do you think I would be here if I wasn't? I want to be with Robin. I am sure of that." Jason reassures Mac.

"She could die Jason, because of the HIV. What about that?" Mac wondered if that had even occurred to Jason.

"I know Mac, I don't want her to die Mac but I want to be with her no matter how long she has."

"You love her that much?" Mac pondered what Jason had said stunned.

"Yes I do, I tried not to Mac but that didn't work. I want to be with her." Jason had laid out his heart to Mac.

Mac who was relieved that someone cared about his niece like that, he had always liked Jason and he felt that Jason would be good for Robin.

"You have my blessing if you need it, Robin won't need it, but you still have it." Mac told Jason.

Monica and Alan walked in at that point to check on Robin. They both had talked about it and wanted to run the new protocol that Alan had found out about for HIV+ patients by Robin when she woke up. It could prolong her life for a long time. They also wondered why Jason was there. They knew that him and Robin were good friends and that they had gotten close while Stone was sick and dying, but that didn't stop them from wondering what was going on with their son.

"How is Robin doing Mom?" Jason beat Mac to asking the question by seconds.

"She is holding her own. That is good; Tony is going to take her down to radiology to have a CAT scan done to make sure we got the internal bleeding stopped. He should be here any minute with a stretcher to put Robin on. Why don't you go get something to eat and drink, Mac? Alan and I want to talk to Jason."

Mac looked at Jason who nodded his head he would be telling Alan and Monica about his feelings for Robin. Jason wasn't going to hide how he felt, he knew. He wondered how they would take it with Robin being HIV+.

Tony and Bobbie walked in with a stretcher so they could take Robin down to radiology for the CAT scan.

"Hold on Robin, we will be here when you get back." Jason told her caressing her hand which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Alan and Tony with the help of Mac and Jason got Robin on the stretcher after they had disconnected most of the wires except a few and an orderly came in to help with them and keep them straight on the way down to radiology. Tony, Bobbie and the orderly left with Robin.

Mac told Jason he would see him after Robin's tests and left Monica and Alan alone with their son.

Let me know what you think in a review! Thank you Snowgirl01 for PM me and requesting update. If you want a story updated please PM me. I will be rewriting ABDUCTION and publishing it again but it may take some time to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

HITTING HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am changing GH history the car accident when Jason became Jason Morgan did not happen like it did on the show. This story takes place in December 1995

CHAPTER THREE

Jason followed his parents to his father's office. He knew they were probably going to be shocked about what he had to say about Robin and wanting to be with her.

Once they were in his office Alan having been filled in by Monica about Jason almost begging to see Robin and Mac allowing it wanted to know what was going on. "What is going on Jason, I know Robin is your friend and you want to be there for her. Is that all it is?"

"No, it's not. I am in love with Robin." Jason told his parents indeed shocking them.

"What? When did this happen?" Monica wanted to know.

"What about Keesha?" Alan asked at the same time.

"I care about Keesha but I am in love with Robin. When? Several months ago I began falling for her. Her strength, her determination to stick by Stone, her bravery, her caring and loving nature, I slowly began to realize I cared about her not just as a friend but that I was attracted to her, I tried to be there for her and Stone but I was falling for her at the same time and I knew it and she didn't need to know that at that time. Stone saw it though and called me on it and told me to be there for Robin when he died, he wanted her to find love again and thought I was the perfect candidate for her to do that with, I promised him I would take care of her that I would love her, which is easy to do. She makes me feel like I am home when I am with her; I have never felt like that with anyone before not even Keesha. I want a life with Robin for however long she has."

"Well that may be longer now; there is a new drug protocol that I want to start Robin on it keeps the virus undetectable in her body. So she would be able to live a longer fuller life." Alan told his son.

"Really?" Jason asked hoping that was the case; he wanted a lifetime with Robin.

"Yes, son, really. She has already been approved for it. What are you going to do about Keesha? Does Robin know how you feel and does she feel the same way? She just lost Stone so she may not be ready for another relationship."

"I know Dad that she just lost Stone, and she knows I care about her and I know she does care about me. As for Keesha I was going to break up with her last night so Robin and I could have a chance but A.J. driving drunk and hitting Robin prevented that." Jason was angry at A.J. for hitting Robin and washed his hands of his brother, he would never learn.

"Your brother has been arrested and is in jail as we speak. How do you know Robin cares about you as more than a friend?" Monica didn't want her son to be hurt if Robin didn't care for him in the same way.

"The other day I stopped by her house to see her and we kissed and we almost made love but she didn't want to hurt Keesha, I told Robin I cared about her and she told me she also cared about me but didn't want to hurt Keesha so we didn't make love but I knew then that I had to break it off with Keesha, that I wanted to be with Robin so I was going to tell Keesha last night and then go see Robin to start a relationship with her but A.J. hit Robin instead and I haven't had a chance to talk to Keesha yet. I am going to be with Robin if she will have me." Jason told his parents.

"For how long?" Alan didn't want Jason involved with Robin if it wasn't going to last. He cared about Robin too much to see her or Jason hurt.

"I'm in it forever Dad, I love her."

"You have my blessing if you need it, but remember Robin is HIV+ and you need to use protection when you guys get that far." Alan told his son.

"Alan!" talking about her son's sex life unhinged her. "You also have my blessing. Robin is a strong, independent, caring, and loving woman. I would like you to take things slow though considering she just lost Stone and she is going to be in here for a while to recuperate."

"We will take it slow, Mom I am not in a hurry not when it comes to Robin. I am in it for the long haul." Jason told his parents. "Do you think that Robin is back from her CAT scan yet?"

"You want to get back to her, don't you?" Alan asked.

"Yes I do I want to be there when she wakes up." Jason told his parents relieved that they didn't have a problem with him being with Robin, not that it would have changed things if they did but he was grateful that they didn't.

"Okay, we'll go back down to ICU and check on Robin and see if she is back yet." Monica told her son.

Alan, Monica and Jason went back down to ICU to see if Robin was back and she had just gotten back, they were hooking her up to the machines now as Mac, Alan, Monica and Jason looked on. Alan asked Tony, "What did the CAT scan show?" He hoped they wouldn't have to operate on her again, that they had gotten the internal bleeding stopped. He loved Robin like she was his own.

"CAT scan showed that there was no internal bleeding or anything else. She is doing better."

"Thank God!" Mac said with feeling.

Jason couldn't' believe it that meant she would most likely be okay. After Bobbie and Tony finished hooking the machines back on Robin they left the room, leaving an unconscious Robin with Alan, Monica, Jason and Mac.

It was almost morning my now. Jason wanted to know when Robin would wake up so he asked his parents.

"She could wake up at any time now or not for a while it just depends on Robin." Alan and Monica left telling them to get them if she started to wake up.

Pretty soon visitors started coming to check on Robin.

Kevin Collins, who was the psychiatrist on staff at GH, came to check on Robin and Mac and was surprised to see Jason there also. Kevin wondered why Jason was there but didn't' ask he knew they were good friends. That still didn't' explain why he was allowed in when it was family only in ICU.

Monica popped her head in and told Jason that Keesha was here and that she knew that Jason didn't go home last night. She also told him that she had Reginald bring him a set of clothes and he could use the doctor's showers downstairs. He thanked his mom and told Mac he had to talk to Keesha and shower than he would be back and to let him know if anything changed with Robin, Mac told him he would. Jason went out to see Keesha to tell her about his feelings for Robin and that he wanted to be with Robin not Keesha.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

HITTING HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am changing GH history the car accident that Jason was in when he became Jason Morgan did not happen like it did on the show. This story takes place in December 1995

Sorry I haven't updated anything in a little while. Getting ready for Flea Market and it takes a lot of my time right now.

CHAPTER FOUR

Keesha was waiting for Jason to come out of ICU. She had gone by the Quartermaine mansion this morning to see Jason and found out he spent the night at the hospital. When Keesha arrived Monica told her he was in ICU with Robin. Keesha asked when she could see Robin then. Monica had told her she couldn't; it was still immediate family only. So she asked why Jason was allowed back in ICU with Robin. Monica didn't answer her just said she would go tell Jason that Keesha was there.

Keesha wondered what was going on with Jason. He had been different the last few months. He had been spending a lot of time with Stone and Robin she knew helping them through Stone's illness and his final days. He had died about a month ago now. Jason was spending a lot of time with Robin helping her with her grief, Keesha understood that. She felt like Jason was pulling away from her though because of what she didn't know. She loved Jason and knew that he loved her. Lately though they didn't seem to spend a lot of time together. He had been trying to help Robin dealing with Stone's death and her HIV status. She knew this and supported him in it. Jason and Robin were close friends. That still didn't account for why he was allowed in ICU when everyone else was told only Mac could see Robin. Maybe because his parents were doctors at GH was why he was allowed in to see her, but that didn't make sense to Keesha either. She wondered what was going on.

Jason came into the waiting room and saw Keesha sitting there, when she saw him she got up and she walked over to him and gave him a kiss but he turned his head and she ended up kissing him on his cheek. He pulled away from her and told her, "We need to talk, Keesha." She wondered if something bad had happened to Robin.

"Is Robin okay?" She asked as he led her over to the plastic chairs so they could sit down.

"Robin is holding her own. There is no more internal bleeding they had gotten it stopped." Jason told Keesha who was worried about Robin.

"So what did you want to talk about then?" Keesha wanted to know, not suspecting what was about to happen.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already am going to, but I don't want to be with you anymore." Jason told Keesha.

A shocked Keesha asked, "Why? You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I care about someone else." Jason admitted.

"Who? Who do you care about? The only person you have been spending time with is Robin. And I know it can't be her."

"It is Robin. I love her Keesha."

"What? She just lost Stone and I know she loved him with her whole heart. She wouldn't just move on that fast. He has only been dead about a month." A devastated Keesha said not understanding.

"Yes she did just lose Stone, but I can't help how I feel about her. I love her and I want a chance to be with her." Jason said.

"How do you know you love her? I thought you loved me." Keesha was crying by this time.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then just tell me the truth." Keesha cries.

"When I am with her I feel like I'm home inside I mean. She is my best friend and I am in love with her. I'm sorry Keesha but I can't help how I feel. I tried not to feel like this for her and it doesn't work."

"Does she care about you do you know?"

"Yes she does, she and I kissed the other day and she pulled away because she didn't want to hurt you. I told her I cared about her and she admitted that she cared about me too, but she couldn't hurt you. So I knew that since she did care about me that I had to end it with you. I want a chance to be with Robin."

"I can't believe this is happening I was so sure that we were meant to be together forever and now you are breaking up with me to be with Robin of all people the one person I can't hate." Keesha told Jason still stunned by what is happening.

"Robin didn't want to hurt you Keesha that is why she pulled away from me when we kissed. She didn't want you hurt so if you have to hate someone hate me not her. I am the one who can't let what happened between Robin and I go."

"How long have you felt this way about Robin?" She wanted to know if this is why he was pulling away from her these last few months.

"Several months, even before Stone died." Jason said not really surprising Keesha as she though about it. For months he had been acting different.

"I know I can't be around you right now Jason, it hurts too much because I love you so much. So please just stay away from me for right now. I don't want to see you." With that Keesha got up still crying and walked away.

Monica saw a crying Keesha leave the waiting room and went in to see how her son was. She found him with his head hung.

"Jason," Monica said letting him know she was there. "Do you want to talk?"

"I didn't want to hurt her, but I just don't love her, I tried to, Mom but I love Robin."

"I know you can't help who you fall in love with, Jason. I know Keesha is hurting but it would have been worse if you kept pretending that you love her and wanted to be with her like you have been doing when you don't." Jason looked at his mom and wondered how she knew just what to say.

"Thanks I need to go take that shower so I can get back to Robin." Jason told his mother anxious to get back to Robin.

"The clothes that Reginald brought are in my office just go get them and head down to the doctor's showers. I will meet you in with Robin later. I just came from checking on her a few minutes ago and she was doing the same." Monica reassured her son.

"Thanks." He gave his mother a hug and headed down to his mother's office to get the clothes that Reginald had brought and to take a shower.

After his shower he went back up stairs to ICU thinking about Robin and Keesha, he did the right thing telling Keesha how he felt about Robin. He couldn't pretend anymore. Now he just had to tell Robin when she woke up how he felt. They would have to take it slow she was still grieving over Stone. He knew she cared about him though. They would make it work. They had to. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

He walked back into ICU and Mac was looking at Robin standing up beside her next to the bed. "Come on Robin open those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

"What is going on Mac?'

"She squeezed my hand but hasn't opened her eyes." Mac told a stunned Jason. Jason walked back to the door and told the nurse to page his mother that Robin squeezed Mac's hand.

Jason then walked over to the bed so he could see Robin in case she did open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered and she tried to open her eyes but couldn't seem to make them open. Monica rushed in with Tony and Alan behind her. Monica told Mac and Jason to step aside so she could get in there to see how Robin was doing.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Monica asked her.

Robin's eyes fluttered again.

"That's good Robin now can you open them?" Monica said checking her over.

"She's waking up, isn't she?" Mac asked anxious to see how his niece was doing.

"Yes she is. This is a good sign." Monica told Mac and Jason who was just as anxious. They took her off the ventilator when she started coughing.

Robin opened her eyes blinking them against the light. It was bright. She closed her eyes again and opened them back up and saw Monica.

"Welcome back, Robin." Alan said to her.

Robin sees Alan then and grimaced she was in pain from her chest but wait she couldn't feel anything below that. She tried to move her legs and couldn't. the happiness everyone felt changed to sadness when Robin spoke "I can't feel my legs, I can't feel my legs." Robin cried out shocked.

Alan, Monica and Tony looked at each other not expecting this. Mac and Jason were in shock. Could Robin be paralyzed?

"Calm down Robin, we need to check your legs close your eyes and let me know if you feel something." Monica took the covers off of Robin's legs and ran a fingernail down her legs and into her feet and Robin said nothing.

"Robin, you can open your eyes now." Monica covered her legs back up and looked at Tony then Alan, and finally Jason and Mac. Robin couldn't feel her legs.

They all wondered what to do now. What else could go wrong and what else would Robin have to go through.

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

HITTING HOME

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital of any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am changing GH history the car accident when Jason became Jason Morgan didn't happen like it did on the show. This story takes place in December 1995

Robin couldn't feel her legs, she was paralyzed, and no one expected that. A scared Robin spoke up, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"We need to run some tests on your back and legs, Robin. That will tell us if it is permanent or not. We didn't really expect this." Tony told her, rattled, this was Robin after all.

"So let's get started. I want to know if it is permanent or not." Robin was trying to be brave but was having a hard time doing that.

"Robin, it will be okay, no matter what we will get through this, together." Jason said stepping into her line of vision. Jason so badly wanted to talk to Robin alone about breaking up with Keesha and wanting a relationship with her.

She didn't know that Jason was there this whole time. She felt a little shy seeing him after what had happened the other day. This was the first time she had seen him since they almost made love, it didn't feel awkward like she thought it would. She wondered what would have happened if they would have made love, it was all she thought about that.

"Robin, Jason is right we will get through this after all we are Scorpio's and we can withstand anything." Mac told his beloved niece, he didn't want to see him scared, he wanted to reassure her.

"Uncle Mac, I didn't know you were here either. Anyone else here that I can't see?" Robin asked.

"No just Jason and me sweetheart. Monica said family only. So only Jason and I are allowed in here, I hope you're not too disappointed." Mac said.

"No that's fine I really don't want to see anyone else until we know what is going on with me and my legs. "So what do we do now?" Robin wanted to know.

Tony began, "I'm going to order some tests to see what we can find out about your back and legs. Monica checked your legs but let's check your back just to be sure that you can or can't feel anything there too. Alan and I will roll you onto your side and Monica will check your back if you feel anything let us know." Alan and Tony go around to the other side of the bed and roll her so she is facing away from Monica. Robin can see Mac and Jason standing back out of the way.

Monica ran her fingernail down Robin's back but she does not react.

"You didn't feel that, did you Robin?" Tony asked concerned.

"No I didn't feel anything." Robin was scared she was going to spend the rest of her life in a wheel chair what there was of it with her having HIV.

"We will run a CAT scan on your legs and back and maybe that will tell us something. I know it's difficult but please be patient. We will tell you what we know as soon as we know it." Tony told her knowing she wanted answers rather this paralysis was permanent.

Tony and Monica left leaving Alan behind. "Robin, I know now isn't a

good time for you but I need to discuss something related to your HIV+ care with you. Do you want Mac and Jason to leave while we discuss it?" 

Robin thought about it for a minute and decided to let them both stay. "They can stay. What is this about Alan?"

"Well there is a new protocol that will keep the virus from progressing it will stop it from growing. It is a lot of pills to take but it could prolong your life by years."

"What you're saying is that I can live a long life?" A stunned Robin asked.

"Yes Robin that is what I am saying this protocol could save your life, you will still be HIV+ but the virus will not be progressing. The virus can stay undetectable for years." Alan told a shocked Robin.

Robin had expected to be joining Stone soon, and now she had a chance at a life. She had a chance to live to become a doctor like she had dreamed. "How long will I have to take this medication, the rest of my life, right?"

"Robin you will be alive, that is what counts." Jason spoke up and told her that knowing she was struggling with this.

"Yes, but I might be in a wheelchair too. What kind of life is that?" Robin wanted to know.

"Robin, I can't lose you and neither can Mac, please give this a chance." Jason spoke from his heart and Robin realized it and decided for Jason and Mac she would do it.

"What do I have to do?" Robin was wondering why it mattered so much to Jason, Jason was with Keesha and he would never care about her like that, not her, he loved Keesha. What happened between them she was convinced was a fluke. A really, really nice fluke but still a fluke he was with Keesha she had to remember that.

Alan explained the medication schedule to Robin and ordered that she be started on it right away. He left Jason and Mac alone with Robin.

Mac knew that Jason wanted to talk to Robin alone. "Robin do you mind if I leave you and Jason alone while I go to the cafeteria to grab some coffee and something to eat?"

"No, I don't mind, but Jason do you want to go with him?" Robin wanted to make sure they took care of themselves.

"No I'll stay." Jason said thanking Mac inside his head.

Mac kisses Robin on the forehead and headed for the cafeteria.

Jason knowing he didn't have much time before Tony came back to start the tests on Robin said, "Robin we need to talk."

She wondered what Jason had to say, "About what Jason?" She asked thinking that he didn't want to be around her anymore because of what almost happened.

"Robin, I care about you, far more than you know. I want to be with you. I broke up with Keesha." Jason told Robin.

A shocked Robin said, "Jason you want to be with me? You broke up with Keesha?"

"Yes I broke up with Keesha, she is not who I want. I want to be with you more than anything that is what I want."

"Why? I may not be able to walk again. I am HIV+ either of those things would be good enough reasons not to want to get involved with me but both of them put together-"

Jason interrupts her and told her, "Robin neither one of those things changes how I feel about you. I am in love with you, Robin."

"Jason, no you don't love me." Robin told him.

"Yes I do Robin. I know you are scared but I can't change how I feel. I do love you Robin."

"I have too much baggage Jason, you deserve someone who can walk and who doesn't have HIV."

"I want you Robin no one else. I love you I can't change that. I want a chance to be with you."

"What if I am stuck in a wheel chair and what about my HIV?" Robin is slowly getting convinced to give Jason a chance. She was attracted to him she always had been, she cared about him and the other day what they did was hot.

"We will deal with them together, Robin. I am not scared of being with you and contracting the virus we can use protection when we get that far. As for the wheel chair I hope you can walk again but if not we well deal with together. Together Robin."

"Alright but we have to take it slow and one day at a time. Stone just died and I'm not ready to jump into bed with you even after what happened the other day." Robin told Jason.

"Okay, Robin, I just want a chance. I can and will make you happy. I promise." Jason leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away she smiled at him and he smiled back glad to have this chance.

Tony came in a minute later to personally take her to get some tests done. With Jason's help he got her in the wheel chair he brought and wheeled her out of the room leaving Jason alone hoping that her being in a wheel chair wasn't permanent.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter or story in a review!


End file.
